¿Triangulo?
by Javitha.-weasley
Summary: Se forma un triangulo Ron, Hermione, Draco...¿quien elegira ella?... ¿como quedara el no elegido?Averigualo...es mi 1er fanfic por favor leanlo y cuentenme si les gusta ; y si no tambien
1. Chapter 1

Los Malfoy quieren más

**Triangulo?**

I

-Una tarde de Otoño Draco Malfoy se preguntaba mientras lloraba en el alfeizar de su ventana, porque le tenía que pasar eso a él:

-Por que…Por que a mi-decía enojado-por qué esta sangre sucia se tenía que meter en mi vida.

Aunque ya no estaba seguro si esa vida le pertenecía a el, por que la sentía tan miserable… tan desgraciada…tan- y en ese momento largo a llorar de nuevo mientras ahogaba un grito de rabia, por que el sabía a que familia pertenecía.

-_Un Malfoy no llora por amor, no debería, soy de la nobleza, un sangre limpia ¡¡POR DIOS!!_

Por que toda su historia empieza así:

**En clases de pociones:**

Malfoy largó un gigante bostezo, ya que esa noche apenas había podido dormir.

-Señor Finnigan, podría decirnos usted que utilidad tiene el bezoar?

Emm…claro el bezoar se utiliza para…emm…no lo sé.

Bueno ya que usted claramente no sabe, hay alguien en este salón que sepa?

Hermione Granger al instante levantó la mano.

Alguien…-preguntaba Snape en un intento de ignorar a Hermione Granger, una niña hija de _muggles_, de ojos y pelo castaño, muy ondulado, no olvidando que era la mejor en todas las clases.

Nadie…

Hermione aún con la mano levantada dijo:

-Profesor, por favor…

-El bezoar sirve como todo tipo de antídoto para venenos leves.-contestó ella

-Gracias señorita Granger, pero como no le dí la palabra, creo que lo que se merecería es un castigo ¿no?

-Pero ella solo estaba respondiendo lo que Seamos no pudo-dijo un niño pelirrojo un tanto tímido.

-Creo que tampoco le di la palabra Señor Weasley…así que le alegrara saber que compartirá castigo con la señorita Granger

Ron se sentó mientras su cara se ponía tan roja como su cabello.

Por mientras en la cabeza de Malfoy había toda una confusión:

-_Por qué es tan inteligente…cada pregunta se lo sabe... ¡WOW! - pensó al verla, ya que nunca se había fijado en lo hermosa que podía llegar a ser_

_-Pero qué digo es una sangre sucia…_

_-Pero tú sabes que te gusta_

_-Claro que no me gusta, acaso lo olvidaste soy un Malfoy_

_-En el amor no hay nada decidido, especialmente cuando la persona es tan…tan… tan perfecta._

_-Olvídalo, piensa en otra cosa y concéntrate que el profesor te va a castigar._

_-Señor Malfoy!! Podría explicarnos usted de que hablábamos antes de la interrupción de la señorita Granger y del Señor Weasley._

Hablaban…-_de lo linda que es Granger- _sobre el Amortentia

-Incorrecto!!...creo que usted también querrá compartir castigo con Granger y Weasley ¿no?

-_¡¡con Granger!! Claro que quiero- _emm…supongo.-respondió-

-¿Cómo que supongo? Claro que lo tendrá

**Castigo:**

A las 11 de la mañana del sábado tuvieron que dirigirse a las mazmorras a cumplir castigo con el insufrible profesor Snape.

-_Lo peor que me puede pasar es que Snape me haga ordenar unos archivos, no está tan mal, si no fuera por ese estupido Weasley podría aprovechar el tiempo con Hermione… ¿Hermione? Le acababa de decir por su nombre a la mejor amiga del peor de sus enemigos… pero ¿Por qué?, quizás se estaba ¿¿ENAMORANDO!!_

_-OH no…claro que no, enamorado nunca y menos de la ratona de biblioteca, de la sangre sucia, de la mejor alumna, de la linda de Granger de…que digo ¡¡YO NO ME ENAMORO!!_

Mientras tanto Ron y Hermione se dirigían al castigo se les cruzó Malfoy en el camino, que no desaprovechó el momento para molestar a Weasley:

-¿Qué hay Weasley?-dijo burlonamente Draco- ¿Ensuciando los pasillos con tu viejo y sucio uniforme?

-Cállate –respondió Hermione

-Déjalo Hermione, solo quiere hacerse el superior

-Para que sepas Weasley no necesito hacerme el superior, por que soy superior.

Y Tú Granger-_no le digas nada feo…pero tampoco nada lindo enfrente de Weasley-_necesito hablar contigo mañana en la mañana, en el lago…cosas de prefectos-mintió- tu entiendes.

En el castigo, tal como Malfoy predijo, Snape solo les hizo archivar unos cuantos papeles, pero los separó en grupos

-Malfoy trabaje con Granger-Gritó Snape-Weasley solo

Hermione no pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa al escuchar que trabajaría con Draco, y este lo noto logrando que se sonrojara.

Trabajaron en silencio hasta que Malfoy habló

-Supongo que iras mañana ¿no?

-Claro pero ¿para que quieres que vaya?-Dijo Hermione muy despacio para que no escuchara Snape

Ya lo veras-contestó Draco.

Al salir del castigo se separaron, Malfoy se fue a su habitación en Slytherin y Ron y Hermione se fueron a la sala común de Gryffindor donde Harry los esperaba sentado en el sillón frente al fuego que generalmente usaba, ellos se sentaron inmediatamente en el sofá grande.

Y como les fue en el castigo?-pregunto Harry

No tan mal-contesto Hermione

Como que no tan mal-Grito Ron-fue pésimo, y para ti debe haber sido peor ya que te toco con el hurón.

Snape te hizo Trabajar con Malfoy!!-dijo Harry

Si…pero no estuvo mal, no me insultó para nada y a decir verdad me trató bastante bien, bueno me voy a la cama, estoy bastante cansada.

-Buenas Noches

**Conversación entre hermanos:**

-Pero Ginny, ¿como se lo digo?

-No lo sé…creo que tienes que decirle lo que en verdad sientes

-Pero no es tan fácil como suena ¿y si no le gusto?-Preguntó Ron con tono preocupado

-No lo se, son amigos desde hace 6 años, por que no le habrías de gustar.-Dijo Ginny

-Pero hace días que no se me acerca y ha estado rara esta ultima semana.

No lo sé quizás sean…cosas de chicas, además ¿Cuándo se lo dirás?

-Pensaba…el domingo en la tarde, le voy a decir que nos juntemos en el lago a las 12 después de la cita con Malfoy-dijo con desprecio al decir el nombre Malfoy.

-Con Malfoy?-preguntó Ginny

-Si Malfoy dijo que tenía que hablar con ella por una cosa de prefectos…algo asi.

-Que extraño

-Si-dijo el chico pelirojo

-Bueno ahora me voy a dormir lo único que te puedo decir es… ¡suerte!

-Buenas noches y… gracias por escucharme-Se despidió Ron

-Buenas noches

Hermione…sabes tengo que hablar contigo-le dijo Ron mientras se dirigían a la sala común.

-Claro-Contesto ella.- ¿para que?

-_No será para declararme... Por favor no para eso_-pensó ella

-Ya veras, ven mañana a las 6 al lago.

-Si, seré puntual.-dijo mientras sonreía.

Se sentaron en el sofá frente al fuego después de ir a ver el Quidditch, donde Harry los esperaba:

-Y ¿supongo que no iras a hablar con Malfoy mañana a la mañana no?-Dijo Ron

-Claro que iré ¿Por qué habría de no ir?-Respondió Hermione.

-Bueno por que es…Malfoy, no querrás juntarte con él.-Dijo Harry, que ya estaba enterado de la cita por los celos de su amigo Ron.

-Bueno, ya no me molesta más sabes… hasta me trata bien.-Se defendió ella.

-Hace 1 semana que no te dice nada…eso no significa que no siga siendo ¡Draco Malfoy!-Grito Ron

-Bueno de todas formas tengo que ir… se supone que es para hablar de cosas de prefectos

-jÁ…eso crees tú.-dijo burlonamente Ron.

-Bueno no estoy para sus críticas, así que me voy a la pieza, estoy agotada.

**Pensamientos de Rubio:**

El domingo en la mañana se levanto por los gritos que tenían Crabbe y Goyle por quien iba a usar el baño primero.

-Yo me tengo que bañar primero porque me demoro menos –gritaba Crabbe

-Pero tengo que llegar a clases y tengo cosas que hacer-gritaba Goyle.

Hasta que lograron despertar a Draco

-Cállense -gritó este.

-Tu también deberías despertarte Draco

-Yo veré-se defendió Draco

Hasta que se despertó cuando Crabbe logro engañar a Goyle para que le pasara el baño.

Y recordó que tenía su esperada cita con Hermione Granger.

Y se puso a pensar en como se iba a peinar y vestir para la cita

_-Me pondré estos jeans y esta camisa.._

_-No…como vas a ir así, arréglate un poco más._

_-Mejor estos jeans con esta polera…si, así si_

_-Y ¿como me peino?, ¿despeinado o peinado?_

_-Despeinado…más rebelde, así le debe gustar a Granger…Si_

**Pensamientos de un pelirrojo: **

Ron se levantó muy temprano en la mañana, estaba emocionado y nervioso a la vez, no sabía como se lo iba a decir pero se lo tenía que decir.

Se baño mucho rato, se lavó el pelo y se peino…o mejor dicho se despeino el pelo para que quedara mas con estilo rebelde.

-_¿¡Qué le digo!!-_pensaba desesperado

-_¿Cómo le digo que la amo? ¿Que siempre la amé? ¿Qué daría todo por ella?_

Ron ya desesperado largo a llorar.

Y en ese momento llegó Harry que se había ido a jugar Quidditch muy temprano.

-¿¡Pero que te pasa!?- preguntó Harry al ver a su amigo llorando.

-No se como decirle…no…no puedo ir.

-Claro que puedes y por supuesto que iras.

-Pero ¿Cómo se lo digo?-dijo Ron un poco más calmado.

-Dile que es lo que en realidad sientes

-Estas igual que Ginny-dijo Ron sonriendo.

-Por algo es mi novia-Dijo con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-Pero acuérdate del trato

-Nada de abrazos y besos en frente tuyo-Dijo Harry intentando imitar la voz de Ron.

Y los dos largaron a reír.

**Pensamientos de chica:**

Esa mañana Hermione estaba de lo más confundida ¿Cómo se supone que se le iba a declarar a Malfoy? Y ¿Por qué le habrá dicho que se junten? ¿Qué le diré a Ron? ¿que no me gusta? No quería romperle el corazón, pero ahora lo importante era la cita con Malfoy.

_-Quien sabe quizás a Malfoy le gusto_

_-No seas tonta, Malfoy jamás se enamoraría de una hija de muggles _

_-En gustos no hay nada escrito_

_-Pero ¿será posible?_

_-Claro que lo es_

_-Lo tomare en cuenta_

El domingo Hermione se arregló como nunca lo había hecho, hizo un hechizo para alisar su pelo, se puso un vestido que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas y se maquillo, no mucho, pero si lo suficiente para quedar hermosa, si estaba hermosa.

Se miró al espejo intentando pensar que estaba frente a Malfoy dijo:

-Malfoy yo no se como decirte esto…Mira yo hace un tiempo…Veras yo ¡Te amo!

En ese momento apareció Ginny Weasley, su mejor amiga y la hermana de su mejor amigo Ron.

Continuará…)

_Dejen reviews porfa…es mi 1er fic y me gustaria recibir animos D_


	2. II

Se miró al espejo intentando pensar que estaba frente a Malfoy dijo:

**¿Triangulo?**

II

Se miró al espejo intentando pensar que estaba frente a Malfoy dijo:

-Malfoy yo no se como decirte esto…Mira yo hace un tiempo…Veras yo ¡Te amo!

En ese momento apareció Ginny Weasley, su mejor amiga y la hermana de su mejor amigo Ron.

-¡¡Pero Hermione que dices!!-Dijo la chica de cabello color fuego un tanto confundida

-Emm…Ginny… ¿Pero qué haces aquí?

-Te vine a ver por que necesitaba hablar contigo…pero por lo que veo ya no será necesario-Respondió Ginny

-¿Pero…espera que querías decirme?

-Te venia a hablar sobre mi hermano…pero ¿Qué es eso que te gusta Malfoy?

-Emm…Bueno es que solo estaba…Mira no te quiero mentir la verdad es que estoy muy confundida…Porque no se a quien querer.

-Claro debe ser muy confuso elegir entre el mejor amigo que te ha amado desde hace 5 años y el Slytherin que te ha hecho la vida imposible ¿no?-Dijo con tono de sarcasmo la chica pelirroja.

-Es que tu no me entiendes no es tan fácil como parece.

-¡¡Pero como te voy a entender!! Se suponía que te gustaba Ron.

-Pero es que, igual me gusta un poco, pero por eso estoy tan confundida, porque estoy muy enamorada de Ronald tanto como de Draco.

-¿Draco?...Desde cuando lo llamas por su nombre.

-Desde…No lo sé creo que como me gusta debo llamarlo por su nombre.-Se defendió la chica de pelo castaño.

-Y ¿El te llama por tu nombre acaso?-Preguntó Ginny

-No, pero pronto lo hará-Respondió Hermione

-Parece que a ti te gusta sufrir, porque mi hermano te quiere demasiado y tu sabes que es así.

-Si pero si yo pudiera elegir de quien enamorarme elegiría a Ron, pero no puedo.

-¡¡Si puedes, todo esta aquí!!-dijo Ginny mientras se señalaba el corazón-, y yo se que tu si quieres a mi hermano, pero solo te voy a pedir que me prometas que no vas a jugar con él, quiero demasiado a Ron para verlo sufrir como sé que sufrirá.-y se fue corriendo mientras unas lagrimas se le escapaban.

-Quizás deba olvidarme de Draco… ni si quiera sé si a él le gusto, en cambio a Ron yo se que le gusto.

-Pero tu sabes que si a Malfoy le llegaras a gustar, aceptarías estar con el antes de Ronald.

-Pero Ron me ama

-Pero quizás Malfoy también.

-Pero no quiero romperle el corazón a Ron, el es muy sensible, y me odiaría si lo rechazo.

-Pero si tu amas a Malfoy eso es lo que tienes que hacer.

-Pero después de esta conversación con Ginny me he dado cuenta que también quiero a Ron, como mas que solo un amigo.

-Ósea amas a los dos.

-Quizás ese sea el problema que no puedo dejar a uno por el otro.

-Entonces prueba con los dos-decía su mente

-¡¡No!! , eso sería cruel

-Pero es lo que tú quieres

-Claro que no

-Claro que si

-Ya déjame, yo veré que hacer. Ahora tengo que irme a la cita con Malfoy si no quiero llegar tarde.

**Cita**

A las 11 menos diez de la mañana Hermione se dirigió al lago, donde generalmente iba a pensar, pero en esta ocasión iba a encontrarse con Draco Malfoy.

Llego al lago y vio que Malfoy aún no llegaba, así que se sentó bajo un árbol y cerro los ojos para descansar.

-Que linda te ves así Granger-dijo un niño rubio que estaba parado frente a la chica.

Hermione abrió los ojos de golpe

-Malfoy, llegas tarde-dijo ella.

-Bueno, el lago queda lejos.-Se defendió el.

-Bueno eso no es lo importante ahora,¿para que me llamaste?

-Bueno para cosas de prefectos ya te expliqué.-Respondió Draco.

-¿Y que cosas serían?

-Bueno…emm…por la…vigilancia de pasillos claro –Dijo con una voz poco creíble Draco.

-Mmm… ¿seguro que me llamaste para eso?-Pregunto Hermione

-Si…bueno… no en verdad no, mira esto es bastante difícil de decir para mí.

-Pero cuéntame ¿que es lo que me quieres decir?

-Mira Hermione…

-_Me llamó por mi nombre…me llamo por mi nombre_-pensaba ella

-Yo se que quizás tu me odies.

-No te odio-Dijo ella en tono indiferente

-¿Ah no?

-No, por supuesto que no, la verdad es que yo…

-Yo ¿Qué?-Preguntó el chico.

-Yo…mira esto es difícil para mí también.-Explicaba Hermione.

-Mejor te lo diré yo…Hermione yo TE AMO.

Y en ese momento Draco besó a Hermione por 2 minutos, cuando se separaron Draco le dijo:

-Dime que tú también me amas

-Yo también Te Amo.-dijo la chica demasiado feliz para seguir hablando.

Y se volvieron a besar

Pero Hermione recordó que tenia cita con Ron en ese mismo lugar, así que se vio obligada a separarse de Draco.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el

-Es que necesito que te vayas al castillo

-¿Por qué?

-Por que tengo que hablar con el

-¿Para que quieres hablar con el?

-Tengo que aclararle unas cosas-Dijo ella

-Esta bien, pero apresúrate

Y Draco fue caminando lentamente, mirando unas cuantas veces hacia donde se encontraba su enamorada.

Hermione cuando lo vio desaparecer se recostó de nuevo en el mismo árbol, cerró los ojos y pensó.

_-No le puedes hacer esto a Draco_

_-Lo sé, pero tampoco le puedo romper el corazón a Ron._

_-Bueno tú elegiste enamorarte de dos._

_-Ya cállate y déjame en paz._

-¿En que piensas?-le dijo un chico pelirrojo bastante alto

-Ah…no en nada importante-mintió ella

Ron se sentó junto a ella y empezó a hablar

-Hermione…yo te quería decir que…bueno que yo no se lo que siento, pero es muy fuerte, Hermione, YO TE AMO.

Hermione se quedo pensativa un minuto, hasta que se encontró con los ojos azules de Ron y en ese momento, sin importarle nada mas, lo besó.

Cuando se separaron Ron le dijo:

-Hermione yo te amo y siempre te ame, y nunca te voy a dejar.

-Yo también te amo Ron

-Y se volvieron a besar un largo rato.

Siendo ya las 11 y un cuarto.

Ron le dijo:

-Hermione quieres ir a la sala común, así le contamos a Harry.

-No, ve tú, quiero pensar un rato acá.-dijo ella.

-Bueno…si tu quieres- le dijo –ron un tanto desconcertado por la respuesta de la chica.

Cuando Ron se fue Hermione se puso a pensar como se las iba a arreglar:

-_¿Cómo hago para que no se enteren?_

_-Obviamente se verán en clases de pociones y seguramente Draco le dirá a Ron por que sabe que le gusto ¡Oh por Merlín ¿como hago?!_

_-Ya lo se, tengo una idea les diré que guarden en secreto la relación._

_-¿Tu crees que acepten?_

_-Draco lo hará, porque su padre no puede saber que sale con una hija de muggles. Ron no sé como lo tomara pero le diré que es para mantener bajo perfil._

15 minutos después Hermione se dirigió a la sala común de Gryffindor a hablar con Ron primero para aclararle la situación.

-Ron ¿puedo hablar contigo?

-Claro ¿que quieres decirme cariño?

-Es que mira yo te quiero mucho… pero me gustaría guardar en secreto nuestra relación-dijo la castaña en tono tímido

-¡¡QUÉ?!POR QUÉ!!

-Mira no es por ti…solo es para mantener en secreto la relación…¿entiendes?

-Claro que no…si estábamos bien.

-Mira yo te amo, por eso te pido este favor ¿por favor?

-Está bien… pero eso no significa que este de acuerdo con esto… pero de todos modos se lo contaré a Harry-dijo el chico pelirrojo que no le había podido contar a Harry por que este estaba jugando Quidditch.

-Ayy…gracias Ron… te quiero tanto- decía la chica mientras lo besaba muchas veces en la mejilla.

-Solo lo hago por que te quiero- decía Ron mientras sonreía por los besos de la chica.

-Bueno gracias ahora me tengo que ir- dijo apurada la chica.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto desconcertado el chico.

-Tengo cosas que hacer.

Y Hermione salió corriendo deseando encontrarse con Draco en el pasillo, recorrió casi todos los pasillos de Hogwarts, hasta que lo encontró en el séptimo piso.

-Draco, por fin te encuentro

-Hola amor ¿arreglaste las cosas con Weasley?

-Sí, le expliqué que no podía estar con él.-Dijo jadeando la chica, ya que había corrido mucho buscando a Draco.

-¿Le dijiste que estabas conmigo?

-No, de eso quería hablarte

-¿Qué pasa?- Dijo el rubio con tono de no entender nada.

-Es que quería pedirte un favor.

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para todo.

-Que bien porque te quería pedir si podíamos…bueno mantener la relación en secreto.

-Si tú lo quieres así, claro pero ¿por qué?

-Bueno lo hago por ti y por mi, por mi por que no quiero romperle el corazón a Ron, y por ti porque no creo que a tu padre le guste que salgas con una…

-Sangre sucia-dijo el chico con tono indiferente sabiendo lo que la chica quería explicar

-Si bueno eso-dijo Hermione con tono triste

-Tú sabes que yo cambié y a mí eso ya no me importa.

-Pero si a tu padre

-Lo sé, pero el no puede elegir a la persona que yo amo, esa la elijo yo y te elegí a ti.

-Gracias Draco- le dijo la chica antes de besarlo.

-Y bueno si tú no le quieres romper el corazón a Weasley yo te entiendo, así que si tú lo deseas mantendremos en secreto la relación.-Dijo Draco más feliz de lo normal.

-Gracias te juro que te amo mucho- Dijo la chica antes de volverlo a besar.

-Bueno creo que es hora de ir a comer, vamos al Gran comedor.- Dijo el chico cuando se separaron.

-Si pero antes tengo que ir a mí habitación a buscar algo-mintió la chica para que Ron no la viera entrar con Draco al Gran Comedor.

-¿Te espero?- Preguntó el chico en tono amable.

-No será necesario anda tú nos vemos mañana en clases, te quiero.

-Yo igual te quiero

Hermione fue a su habitación solo para que Draco le creyera, pero en verdad no tenía nada que hacer ahí.

-Pero no alcanzó a llegar a su habitación porque en el pasillo se encontró con Ginny.

-Ah Hermione contigo quería hablar-dijo la pelirroja-¿Arreglaste las cosas con mi hermano?

-Si-dijo en tono seco- le dije que lo quería a él y que iba a salir con él.

-Ah, que bien eso era lo que tenias que hacer.

-Claro-dijo Hermione mientras se iba.

-¡Hermione!- La llamó la pelirroja

-Si- dijo en tono frío mientras se dirigía donde se encontraba Ginny

-Bueno es que… yo te quería pedir disculpas por haberme enojado…es que solo quería que mi hermano no sufriera, pero debí suponer que tu elegirías bien…en serio lo siento mucho.

-No te preocupes entiendo que no quieras ver sufrir a tu hermano a mi tampoco me gusta ver sufrir a Harry, porque es como mi hermano

-Gracias-Dijo Ginny.

-De nada- correspondió Hermione.

-Ahora ¿me acompañas al gran comedor?

-Claro

_Saludos a : _

**MooniiCaa **_**MaLfoy: **__que bueno que te haya gustado, y tome tu consejo_

**Eli granger de malfoy: **_gracias por el review_

**Cleoru Misumi**: gracias

Y saludos para la maka hermosilla que lee mi fanfic aunque no le gusta H.P


End file.
